A mistake or a blessing
by Mafe
Summary: In a world where love is curse and no one believes, hope was born. Two strangers united by a moment can change everything, even the world. This is the story of Lily and James, a thief and a millionaire, who found love and fought to keep it alive.
1. Prologue

Lily Evans was no ordinary woman you find walking down the street nowadays. Lily was special in a certain way, she was a promising young lady with a secret who followed the wrong path and found herself emerged into a world is hard to get out of... but not impossible.  
  
James Potter was no ordinary man you find flying broomsticks nowadays. James was special in the most common way, he was a rich young gentleman with pride who followed his curiosity and found himself emerged into a feeling is hard to get out of... but not impossible.  
  
A mistake as, many of you know, is something you absolutely didn't want happening that can take regret unto your life. A blessing is something you absolutely did want happening that can take happiness unto your life. A mistake or a blessing, at the end it didn't matter for them, all that matters is to protect the lives of the ones you love at all costs even though it means ending yours instead.  
  
Their story changed the life of many for the better and the worst. They not only granted the world a chance but also a story of love fighting to survive. This story I'm about to share is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter, a thief and a millionaire, who found in each other one of the most wonderful feelings, love, in a world in which it is a curse. 


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Rose

The Leaky Cauldron is a very famous place in the wizarding world. It is used as a meeting spot and as the entrance to Diagon Alley, the best shopping place in London. Outside it was a mild hot summer day so the bar was half way full with wizards waiting for their wives and daughters to finish the "back to school shopping spree". The sounds of many voices could still be heard and the faces of many strange fellows could still be seen inside The Leaky Cauldron. In one quiet corner unnoticed by everybody was a young lady with dark red hair and green eyes dressed in blue jeans and a baby blue T-shirt waiting for somebody. The only one who knew of her presence was Tom, the bartender, who seemed more interested in Robert's story about Olga the Banshee. All of a sudden a short man with dark brown hair and blue eyes step inside The Leaky Cauldron. The face of the girl was relieved and she waved her hand at the short man. He spoke to Tom who realized his neglecting of the rest of the tables and went back to work. The short man approached the table with a serious but warm look.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Lily. How are you today? I'm sorry I was late but is harder to get here the muggle way, everyday there's more people and more stores and the heat was ugh... how can I make it up to you?" said the short man  
  
Lily sighed before responding with a warm smile "Good Afternoon, William. I'm fine thank you, how are you? How's the family? Don't worry about being late but if you really want to make it up how about a triple chocolate milkshake?" William smiledm, he didn't realize this was gonna be his last time to truly smile. William ordered Lily's milkshake and proceeded to empty the contents of a brown paper bag he had in his second jacket.  
  
"How about we go straight to business, I know you've been here an awful long time and I would hate to keep you here longer in such a nice day. The boss is impressed with your last theft so he'll grant you a better one this time. Is the same as last time, an in and out job, the hard part is the house is protected by more spells and alarms than Bill's house" William started looking through his pockets for something while he gave Lily time to think a little. Bill was the assistant of the Minister of Magic, everyone knew he kept most of the important documents in a safe on his third floor office. Lily stole some pictures from the safe before, this mission was not gonna be a piece of cake, Bill even had dragons in the basement. Lily's thought were interrupted by a yellow envelope that was pushed towards her by William "The Company will give you a car and enough money to survive for two months as an advance payment. You'll just go into the house and steal a book in the library called "The Book of Memories". Once you get the book you'll keep it under your care until one of their people contacts you. I ask you not to make contact with anyone except me on the meantime. All the information about the robbery can be found inside, I strongly advise you revise it before accepting, this is not the regular thefts, my Dark Rose"  
  
Lily chuckled and opened the envelope. Inside there was a blue print for the house, the keys for her new car and a credit card with her name on it. Also some guidelines to follow during the mission. William was right this was no regular mission, this was the better one Lily had gotten ever but there was something bugging her, the information wasn't complete. "Who am I robbing? Is it a secret organization or just an individual?" William chuckled "I should've seen these coming. This is special for our employer, you don't need to know the name but it is an individual, so... do you take it?" Lily sighed and nodded before saying "It doesn't sound so hard and if it's coming from Boss the pay can't be bad, I'll take it"  
  
"Perfect! I'll inform our employer and Boss, the car can be found outside, is the blue one. I'll just stay at Diagon Alley for a while I need to buy Allie a new snitch." William headed for the bar and paid the bill, he was about to cross the back door when he came back and stood next to Lily who remained sitting the whole time. "Take care ok? I remember when I first met you. You were a fourteen year old little thief. You were always good for this kind of job, a little clumsy at first but very good once you got the hang of it. We've always been friends, remember that when you get in trouble ok? Goodbye, see you soon" He kissed her in the forehead and left the Leaky Cauldron. Lily chuckled remembering the first time she met William and Boss, it was the day she took part of the Fratello, the day she became a professional thief and the day she became the Dark Rose. 


	3. Chapter 2: Prongs from the Marauders

"The Marauders' Hideout" was the favorite place for young witches and wizards who loved the art of pranks or ladies trying to meet the handsome owners of such store. All year long, the store was packed with children of all ages from 1 month to 150 years enjoying and trying the new toys the owners created. The place wasn't founded long time ago; they were barely celebrating their fifth year anniversary this same year. The store was full with decorations and pranks for the customers enjoyment. You could hear the voices of mothers outside hurrying their children through the streets before the bright and shiny objects in the store tempt them. Marauders only operated the store and Marauders only knew what and how many objects were in stock. Today to the delight of most ladies in the store all four members where present. Peter Pettigrew, short man with a rat looking face, was carrying boxes around and restocking the shelves the kids had emptied with the help of their allowance. Remus Lupin, tall thin man with a very tired look and sandy blonde hair, was at the cashier, counting the money, making sure everything was all right with the customers and receiving complaints from multiple mothers who thought the store was inappropriate for Diagon Alley. Sirius Black, a tall man with jet-black hair carefully combed and tied in a small ponytail, wasn't helping at all; he just loved to flirt with the ladies who passed by occasionally and sometimes even trick little kids into buying more than they originally intended to. James Potter was also behind the register but he was helping their "special customers". Many knew there was more in the store that they actually showed but you need a very good reason and lots of money to get something from the back, only the old and trusted customers were the ones allowed to request for such items. James had just finished with a customer when he bumped into Peter who seemed to have carried more than he should of and knocked down a stand full of prank books. After helping him, James headed towards the back of the store and seated on a small yellow table with five matching chairs. The rest of the Marauders seem to have finished their duties also cause they headed the same way.  
  
"I'm kind of getting tired of Lucy, she never shuts up, is always 'Sirius your hair is so shiny', 'Sirius I like your face is so cute' 'Sirius you are the best marauder there is' I mean the subject is perfect when used with moderation..." said Sirius. The rest of the Marauders started laughing. "Anyyywaysss... what's up Prongs? I notice you are kind of quiet today," said Sirius to stop their laughing. James looked at Sirius and gave him a warm smile before looking down with a thoughtful look.  
  
"I was just bored a little we need some new stuff in our lives my friends, all day is the same stuff, I wake up, I dress, I eat, I come here, I sell, I go eat, I go into parties and Then back to sleep. Where is the excitement of our years at Hogwarts, where are the Marauders, where is sneaking out to help Remus? The quidditch, the pranks, the detentions...""...the girl for one week, the no debts to your name, the astronomy tower, the firewhiskey, the making fun of Snivellus, oh I remember those days" Sirius interrupted James.   
  
"Don't make it sound to old, you almost sound like my grandpa 'Back in my day we had to make our own brooms. We didn't have any melting snow spells no; we had to walk through ten feet of snow in order to get to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Oh I remember those days'" said Peter while doing an imitation of an old man pointing menacingly at the Marauders with an imaginary cane. James and Sirius almost fell on the floor from the laughter while Remus just smiled warmly. "Whatever it is I hope we find it soon before our friend Peter here does really get old from boredom." The Marauders laughed and nodded. The bell of the store rang and the Marauders came back to their positions helping in the store. All the Marauders carried on with their duties except James. At the back of his mind he was thinking about what he needed to make his live better, he already had a fortune, a career and friends he could trust on, what else could he possibly need. With memories of Hogwarts he went back to work, he thought of the first time he met the guys, it was the day of his first prank, the day he became a millionaire and the day he became Prongs from the Marauders 


	4. Chapter 3: Getting a Job

Lily stepped outside the Leaky Cauldron. The sun was already leaving and a cold wind gust made her shiver. If she started the mission around nine she should be back home at midnight. She started looking for her new car; William was never specific when he gave muggle stuff. It was always the medium cup in the cabinet or the black book in the library. She felt stupid for not asking, there were possibly ten cars parked outside which fitted the "blue car" description. After examining each car, she found a dark blue convertible with a small white paper in the window that said "DK ROSE". She opened the car, threw the envelope on the passenger side and proceeded to head back home.   
  
Lily had been working with the Fratello since she was 14 years old. No one ever knew of her "side job" at Hogwarts, not even her best friends, everyone always saw her as the "good girl" and she planned to keep it that way. It wasn't a bad job either, at the age of 17 Lily had enough money to buy a decent house, a car and even pay her whole college education without needing to get a second job or money from her mother. Lily's dad died when she was 11 years old in a car accident. She remembered getting the news from Dumbledore himself and the look Petunia gave her when Lily came back home for her dad's funeral. Lily, Petunia and their mother were never really close and now with the death of Mr. Evans the family started separating even more. Petunia moved out as soon as she turned 18, she was living with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley in the London suburbs and they never visit not even for the holidays. Lily started hanging out more with some guys at the park nearby and learned some tricks from them. At the end of 13, Lily already knew how to unlock doors, sneak around houses, steal cars and started making a living out of picking pockets with her friends at the park. One day when she was stealing by herself she robbed this short man walking down the park, he seemed to noticed but didn't do anything about it, when Lily opened the wallet there was only a business card and $15. What surprised her were the words "Meet me at this address" next to her own name, Lily Evans, at the back of the card. Lily didn't know if she was a fool or not but decided to take a chance, if the police was there she could always say she found the card on the floor and wanted to return it to its proper owner. She needed to know if he was trying to blackmail her or just playing around with her mind. She couldn't have his business be discovered by anyone especially her mother and the headmaster. Lily took a bus until she got in front of a tall building with no words on the front. The lobby was impeccable and she approached the receptionist quietly trying not to draw to much attention at her.  
  
"Good Morning, my name is Lily Evans, I believe this belongs to Mr. William Carter, if I could see him so I can return his belongings please" said Lily while showing the old woman the business card. The woman carefully placed her glasses in front of her eyes and read the business card. She started dialing a phone number carefully while glancing at Little Lily. The old woman looked up as soon as somebody answered at the other end and mumbled quickly. She said something that sounded like "new girl, want me to send her to Boss or to you" but before Lily could even think, she hung up and pointed at the elevator on her right while saying "fifth floor". The old lady said it so harshly Lily decided to not ask any questions and just finish what she came to do. At the elevator, Lily had to stop herself from almost taking the wallet of the young man next to her. For the look of the building it wasn't an everyday office, lots of money was being handled here. Once she finally reached the fifth floor she found herself in a lobby with a big oak door and the name "William Carter" engraved in gold. Lily knocked softly three times and waited patiently for an answer. The door opened and the same man from the park was now standing in front of Lily with a big bright smile and a cup of hot chocolate. Lily stepped inside and sat down in a big red sofa next to a mahogany coffee table. She didn't know what to say and it looked like "Mr. Carter" wasn't expecting any talking either. They just sat there like two old friends just enjoying the time pass by. William was the first one to break the ice "My name is William Carter, I guess you already know that but just in case I'll say it. No need for introductions by the way I perfectly know everything about you, Ms. Lily Evans. Now you must be wondering what would an old ugly man like me wants with a pretty little thief like you, am I right?" Lily didn't know what to say so she waited in hope he would continue. Indeed he did "Well I've been watching you and noticed your great potential. Every Wednesday afternoon, I see you and your friends stealing wallets from visitors and each time you are the one taking home the biggest share. And after talking with a couple of daily visitors you are the only one in your gang that has never been caught, am I right until now?" Lily didn't answer after all they were probably taping this, once she confessed everything the cops will come out and take her to jail. The man noticed her long silence and proceeded "Don't worry, Ms. Evans, I would never call the cops. I was more worried you would but my friend Jack checked you for any abnormal behavior on your way up so I don't think we would have to worry about anything do we? I'll just go straight to the point. My friend and me have a little side business at downtown London. We don't have an office so I had to meet you here. We hire many different types of witches and wizards; we train them in the skills needed and give them a job on the field. I asked you here today to offer you the same opportunity, Ms. Evans, the question here is do you wish to take it?" Lily felt a little relieved but not completely there was something fishy about it, it couldn't be this easy. "What is the job about? What's the name of the company? How much would you pay? What are the names of the owners? I can't work for a company who I don't even the name of, don't you think?" Lily said in her most cheerful voice after all she had to look confident, never show fear at all times is the first rule when getting caught. "Hahahaha, you are a energetic little lady I must say. The job is about what you most love to do Ms. Evans, stealing. Is gonna be random jobs given by the company to you whenever we need of your services. You could call it a part-time job but your pay is gonna be good. It won't be written on stone though, the pay will vary depending on the difficulty and the final result of the job but I guarantee you is gonna be good doesn't matter the result. The company is called Fratello, is not an official company but many consider us so. The company specializes in robbery and information. We can get anything we want depending on the price, we are the favorite thieves in the underground. Your first training will be in stealing, I know you already know how to do it but is just to enhance the skills a little better. The founders are my friend Robert Greir and I but he's the owner of it, it was his idea after all so is perfectly fair he gets to be the Boss. Now, I only have one question for you, do you take it or do you leave it?"  
  
Lily's head was spinning from all the memories of her past. She needed to focus on the present and nothing more. Concentration is the most important skill before stealing. This was not gonna be easy, not easy at all. It was almost 6:05 PM when Lily parked outside a big red house. She stepped out of the car and breathed heavily, she was back home. As soon as she came into the house, her cat Whiskers received her with a couple of meows and rubbing her face against her leg. Lily closed the door and headed upstairs, it was gonna be a long night it was better if she slept before it started. She got ready for bed, set her alarm for 7:45 PM and went into dreamland, a land where no robberies, no Fratello or no Dark Rose could follow, a place where Lily was just Lily and she was happy forever. 


	5. Chapter 4: First Prank

James Potter stepped out of Marauders' with a tired look, this was possibly the longest day he had ever spent in there. His friend Peter Pettigrew left early to visit his grandmother as he usually did every Thursday night. Remus Lupin left for a date not so long ago, it was amazing Remus dating at last but the guys didn't want to tease him so they just let the subject go. Sirius Black was the only remaining marauder in the store and he had to close the store. James waited outside patiently until Sirius finished the inventory list and closed the door magically with two protective spells. They both headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer before heading back home. It was always fun to spend time with Padfoot, you could talk about pointless things and never get bored of it. James and Sirius apparated at the Potter Manor after they paid the bill and flirted with a couple of girls at the bar. James was exhausted, he knew his Potter duties was to attend to one of those special social gatherings his father always attended but today he would make an exception. Sirius got a date outside the Leaky Cauldron so he would be the only one of the two going out for today. Sirius had lived with the Potters since the fourth year at Hogwarts so it was normal for him to borrow stuff this time it was James' Car. Sirius never saw the use in buying one when he could perfectly apparate anywhere but when it came to muggle dates Sirius was never prepared for it, how would he explain not having a car and that he would take her magically to the restaurant? James' parents had already left when Sirius turned on the car and drive to his date. James' headed for his bedroom for his much-wanted sleep but on his way up something caught his eye. A very old picture hanging on the wall was now in front of him, the four members waving at him and smiling. He grabbed the picture and took it to his room many memories rushing into his mind.  
  
The Marauders had been his friends since as long as he can remember. James knew Peter for a long time, he was son of Marcus Pettigrew, one of his dad's clients. Remus and Sirius came with Hogwarts and never separated from each other. He will always remember that day as the first one he started living in. James was the only heir of the Potter family that same day his father opened a bank account for him with enough money to sustain five families for five years with nothing to worry about and even some extra. James knew it was only the beginning, the Potters possessed more money than that and once he married and became head of his house he would inherit it all. James was thinking in one of the empty compartment of the train, waiting for it to start moving and going to the magical place his father always told him about. A familiar face knocked on the door and Peter stepped inside, he looked shyly at James and ask if any of the seats were taken. Peter was a very nice guy to James and he had no reason to kick him out so he offered the one in front of him. The two boys were now relaxed when without any notice the door opened and two boys stepped inside and hid under the seats. Through the hallway window you could see three huge angry fifth years walking and looking in each compartment. After they left the two boys went out of the hiding spots and introduced themselves while asking if any of the seats were taken. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were their names and they were so nice neither James nor Peter couldn't deny them the seat. The two left for some brief minutes and came back with their luggage. Remus and Sirius met each other just minutes ago when Remus bumped into one of them and make them dropped their only Filibuster for the year. Sirius stepped out to help him of course a first year is not match to a fifth so they just decided to wait for the right time to come. The kids talked for the whole ride about the most pointless things and right after they got changed about an idea Sirius' had. Sirius had lived in the wizarding world for quite sometime and stole some dung bombs and hair color-changing potion from his brother. He couldn't let himself be pushed around by some fifth years so how about using his supplies for revenge? It was all planned by the time they got to the castle. Peter would be distraction while James, Sirius and Remus will carry on with the plan when they were distracted. The kids didn't expect to be separated from the rest of the school so suddenly by a voice saying "First year over here please! First year!" so once in the boat they decided to change the date for tonight. Once they reached the hallway and old woman with a very weird looking hat received them.   
  
"Good day my first years! My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall I will be your Transfiguration teacher. You will now participate in the sorting ceremony. Each one of you will be called to the front alphabetically and it will be decided what house you will go to. Don't worry Mr. Longbottom is nothing to worry about just a simple thing, the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now if you please could get in a line and head this way." she said while pointing the way into a big oak door. The door opened magically and they stepped into a room with five tables, one at the head of the room with what looked like the school staff sitting and four different tables at the middle of the room with the students. An old wizard's hat was in between the students and staff sitting in an old little chair. Professor McGonagall took a parchment out of one of her pockets and waited patiently while looking at the odd hat. All of a sudden the hat came to live and started singing a song, of course all the first students were amazed and James had been so distracted looking around at the students and at the room he couldn't hear the song, either way he could find out later. Professor McGonagall started calling names and the kids started stepping out and trying on the hat. The hat seemed to just sit on the head for several minutes and decide what house they were gonna be into, it was gonna be easy. James' attention was called when one familiar name was called forward. "Black, Sirius!" Sirius stepped up and put the hat in his head while trying to hold as still as he could, after what looked like one minute the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" many in the Slytherin table were amazed while the Gryffindor celebrated. Remus and Peter were also in Gryffindor after Sirius, he was the only one without house yet. Then the name he most feared called was said "Potter, James". His legs were shaking but he had to try on the hat, he sat on the chair and placed the Hat upon his head. The hat seemed to cover his ears and a strange voice was heard "umm... you are kind of hard to place. You got lots of courage and bravery but you don't have any respect for rules either and like to have fun most of the time. Your heart says Gryffindor, is that the path you wish to follow?" James could only think of being placed on the same house as his newfound friends, after all he didn't want to be a loner on his first week of school. "Very well, Gryffindor!" this last word the hat said out loud and the Gryffindor table cheered. James took of the hat and sat down next to Sirius while shaking hands of his friends in sign of congratulations. After sorting the last children, Professor McGonagall took the hat. The oldest man at the staff table stood up and everyone waited quietly while he said "Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts. I have nothing special to say this year except a message from our dear caretaker Mr. Filch who wants communicated that no students are allowed near the Forbidden Forest and no magic in the hallway thank you! Now let's enjoy!" He clapped his hands and food appeared in the plates in front of them. After the feast, all the Gryffindor table guided by a tall seventh year stood in front of a painting of an old lady dressed in pink, the lady moved and faced the boy while saying "Password?" The seventh year turned around facing them and said "You must remember this in order to get in and out the common room, dragonus!" and the portrait swung open. Everyone stepped inside and the upper-class students headed towards their dormitories. The seventh year stayed with the first and slowly explained the location of their dormitories right before leaving. Sirius, Peter, Remus and James stayed by the fire while Sirius explained how every prank he had worked. He put them in a bag and stood up while looking around "are you ready?"  
  
James eyes were closing from the sleep, it was amazing how he could remember that day in detail. He placed the picture on top of his dresser and headed to bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow James went into dreamland, a land where James is just James and there are no Marauders, no detentions and no fortune, only him and he was happy forever. 


End file.
